The surgical method most commonly used today for procedures on the larynx and hypopharynx is Direct Micro-Laryngoscopy (DML). This method enables both direct view of the region upon which the procedure is being performed via a rigid laryngoscope, the use of a binocular microscope and the use of a variety of surgical instruments.
A number of inventions disclosing means for positioning surgical devices for use in laryngeal surgery are known. U.S. Pat. No. 5,894,840 and European Pat. No. EP1062963 are examples of disclosures of means for fixing an endotracheal tube. These devices ensure that the endotracheal tube will remain in place and the patient's airway will remain open during surgery. A laryngoscope that will allow passage of microsurgical tools and maintain the patient's airway open but that allows the patient to remain in a natural body position and that helps prevent the risk of tissue damage common in typical laryngoscopic procedures, thus remains a long-felt, yet unmet, need.